Stitch
by The Name You Will Never Know
Summary: Full summary but basically is this 15 year old girl is immune and they have to get her to Washington.
1. Prolouge

_**Hey everyone so this is my first walking dead fanfic. Me and my friend have been working on it together and came up with this idea after being very excite and angry watching the new season and were ranting to each other after an exam. So here you go hope you like it.**_

**summary:** It's been four years since the dead started rising. Since the dead started walking. Everyone has just about given up all hope on ever finding a cure, until now… Stitch is a 15 year old girl who holds the key to the cure. She's immune to the bite. For now she's all alone, with no hope of ever surviving but still has every intention of helping people. When Rick and his group of survivors find her and embark on the journey to get her to Washington, she will learn that trust is hard to gain, but even harder to lose…

**Prologue**

The names Viola but my friends and enemies call me Stitch. At this moment I am hiding from a horde of walkers in some bushes with Cat, my dog. I have no ammo left and getting too close would mean death and honestly I don't think I am ready to die just yet.

As for my family, they have all turned into those things that now walk the earth. I'm alone in the world and haven't seen any other survivors in a long time. I lived in Georgia with my family, until everything turned to hell. My parents were among some of the first people to turn. Me and my brother escaped and ran away together; leaving the place we once called home behind us, leaving everything we ever knew. I wanted to go back and see if my friends were okay but Matt just kept dragging me along, away from all the people and walkers. He kept us going. He wouldn't let me give up. That didn't last though, he lost faith quickly and struggled to keep going some days, but no matter how he felt, he still made me go on.

We found Cat, my dog, a couple weeks after our parents turned. I begged Matt to let me keep him. It took some convincing but the dog proved to be helpful. He was a big Rottweiler so no one even tried to cross us. Despite how scary looking he is, Cat's really just a big ol' teddy bear.

Later on we met up with Matt's girlfriend, Cecilia. She was bit not long after, she almost turned on us, should have noticed sooner. Then about three or so months ago my brother turned too. Everything went to shit so quickly. I barely had time to think about what to do next.

So that is, or well... was basically my life. So I'm currently curled up in a bush after I saw a horde of dead coming this way, so I hid, and now I'm too scared to move. I have been bit twice before but that was months ago. I should be dead but I'm not. I should have turned. I should be one of them… but for some fucked up reason I'm not! For some reason I'm immune. The thought of being bit again terrifies me. Every day it gets scarier because maybe this time I may not be able to stitch myself up in time and then I will bleed to death… or die of infection. Maybe become one of them or just gone. What if one day I just turn… no warning at all…? I just turn? That's what I fear, becoming one of them. Those mindless, hungry beings. Well you could hardly call them beings they are just their existing, barely surviving, mindless animals.

They call me Stitch because after every bite, cut or scratch I get, I stitch myself back up. It's pretty painful. A rusty needle, some thread I pulled out my shirt… but as long as I don't bleed myself to death, it's all worth it so that I can survive another day. I'll admit, after my brother died I wanted to give up, just let this all be done with but something kept me going. I knew that there was a reason that I was immune. I knew that I had to help people but how was I meant to do that on my own?

_**Hope you like that please follow and favorite. Also don't forget to review.**_

_**The Name You Will Never Know**_

_**Vaulthunter**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey welcome to a new chapter. This chapter will be split into two POV's Rick and Carl, if you like this or don't like it let us know we will take all suggestions on board. Also want to say thanks to **__**foolxun**__** for following and **_**_favoriting and if you review follow and favorite I will try and mention you in this Author note thing in the next chapter. [little thumbs up icon inserted here]_**

**Chapter One**

**Rick POV**

As our group walked through the forest thick with tall trees all I could think of was Terminus. About all that had happened there, finding carol, getting Judith back. All the things I thought were never going to happen. All these things swarmed around my mind like a swarm of angry bees.

That was when I heard it. A bark of a dog and a rustling in the bushes just before us. I want to keep going, saving people would waste too much time and energy. Two of the many things we couldn't afford to lose; we also have so many people to care for already. I don't think we would be able to survive if we took in any more people. But Carl pulls my arm and tells me they might need help. I ignored him and started walking away but then I hear something that changes my mind. The unmistakable sound of a young girl crying. That's when we start running.

We stood in front of the bush that the sound was coming from. I motion for them all to be quiet. Carl and Daryl stood beside me; Carl pointed his gun at the bush and Daryl, his crossbow. I reach forward and pull back part of the bush to see a Rottweiler curled around a girl with long brown hair that hung over her big, brown eyes. She looked up at us with fear.

"Who are you?" I asked. She didn't respond. She looked up at the rifle Carl was holding. I motioned to Carl and Daryl to lower their weapons as I crouched in front of the girl. Her face was grimy and covered in blood. She didn't look overly strong. How the hell did she survive this long? And how the hell did she get covered in so much blood? What did this girl do? Who was she with? Are there others with her nearby? No, if there was they wouldn't have left someone so small all alone out here. Would they?

"Are you bit?" I asked. Carl knelt down beside her and held out his hand. I gave him a pointed glare which he ignored. The dog growled at Carl. Daryl pointed his crossbow at the dog. The girl grabbed the dog's snout and held it shut till it stopped growling. The girl then took Carls hand and smiled a little as a means of saying thanks as Carl pulled her up and onto her feet. She stood about half a head shorter than Carl. She looked around the same age as him. I grab Carls arm and pull him away.

"Carl… I want you to go and watch Judith." I ask. I really don't trust this girl. Not one bit. Carl just nods and reluctantly walks away. I turned back to the girl and got a better look at her. She was covered in blood. Her hands looked as if she'd washed them in the damn stuff. The sleeves of her jacket coloured red and drenched in blood. Her face was covered in mud and dirt. She looks like she's been through hell. Then again we all have, but that doesn't make her anymore trustworthy.

I looked at her coldly. She stared up at me with those big brown eyes. The fear in her eyes was replaced with determination.

"I just need to check you for weapons. You alright with that?" I asked. She didn't respond. I take it that's a yes. I start patting her down.

"How many walkers you killed?" No response. So I asked her again. This time more sternly. "I said: How many walkers you killed?" She didn't reply for a minute or two but after a while she answered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Too many to count."

"How many people you killed?" I asked hoping that she was going to answer more willingly this time.

"Two…"

It wasn't the answer I had expected. Was she trustworthy?

"Why?"

"Cause they got bit." She said coldly. I felt something in her pocket. I pulled out a small shiv, a screwdriver and a needle. Why would she need a needle? The screwdriver and shiv were explanatory, but a needle? That's not really my weapon of choice.

"So you managed to survive by your own with only a shiv and a screwdriver?" She probably had friends. She couldn't have possibly survived this far.

"I had Cat…"

"Cat?"

"My dog… he's called Cat." Interesting name for a dog. She's got a sense of humour.

"Alright… why do you need a needle?" I asked. She fell silent and looked away.

"You can't kill any walkers with a goddamn needle." I say tossing the needle away. The girl lunged after it trying to catch it as it fell but not succeeding. She frantically searched the forest floor for it. Looking for a needle in a haystack. I laughed a bit at my little joke.

"Come on kid-" I started but she looked at me with hate and anger in her eyes. I tried not to notice. I walked back to Carl and Judith leaving the girl and Cat the dog.

"What? So you're just gonna leave me here?! At least give me my weapons back!" I heard her yell at me. She should keep it down. Would be a goddamn shame if she were to attract walkers.

"Dad we have to bring her with us! We can't just leave her here!" Carl told me as he comforted Judith. "We can help her, we are still able to help people dad. We have to help her!"

I looked back at the girl. She had given up on trying to find her needle and was just sitting there with her back to us. I couldn't see what she was doing but it looked like she was holding her arm. She seemed to be touching and feeling it.

Carl gave Judith to me and walked over to the girl. He tapped her on the shoulder. He then knelt beside her and started talking to her. She had lent away from him but was answering when he spoke to her, she didn't hesitate to answer him.

Carl's POV

"Hey, I'm Carl. Sorry about my dad we kinda had a hard time in the last few days." I said when she had turned to face me. "What's your name?" I asked before crouching down beside her.

"Its Viola, but I'm known as Stitch." She replied smiling a little. Probably happy to have someone being nice to her for once.

"Why do you get called Stitch?" I asked her "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I added not wanting to scare her off. She didn't respond. Her hand slowly grabbed her forearm as if she was trying to hide it. "Is your arm okay?" I asked with concern, I reached out a hand to take her arm and check it but she pulled it away quickly, holding it closer. "I'm not going to hurt you Viola; I just want to make sure you are okay."

"NO!" She screamed. "Please no!"

"I'm sorry!" I stood up and jumped back quickly. I didn't mean to hurt or offend her.

Dad came running over.

"That's enough! Carl go over to Carol and stay there NOW!" he snapped grabbing me and Viola both by the arms and pulling us away from each other.

Viola yelped in pain. He grabbed the arm that was hurt.

"Dad leave her be! She's scared and hurt!" I yelled at him pulling my arm away from him.

Viola turned her head. I turned to where she was looking. Walkers. Two of them. Viola clawed dads' hand causing him to exclaim in pain and surprise. She swiftly retracted her arm from his grasp and before we knew it she had taken her screwdriver back. How? It was in my dad's pocket. She ran to the walkers stabbing one in the temple. The screwdriver slid out of its head. She turned and stabbed the other in the eye socket. The screwdriver was a better weapon than I thought. It didn't get caught easily. Her actions were so smooth. She'd probably done this before, but she looked so small and scared, it just didn't fit together. I run over to her, "that was really well done. You okay? You're not hurt are you?" I asked in a babble.

"I'm fine!" She growled. I held my hands up in front of myself and took a step away from her. She was cradling her arm closer to her body. A small patch of blood started to appear on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Just… go back to your group and leave me alone! I was doing fine by myself."

"Maybe you should come with us. My dad will just have to deal with it." She stopped and listened. "You already showed us that you can look after yourself." She looked at the two dead walkers. "The others all saw it. Come with us." I smiled. Viola gave a small nod and I lead her back to the group. The patch of blood on her sleeve getting worse.

Dad gave me a 'we'll talk later' look. Carol stepped forward.

"I'm Carol, what's your name?" she greeted.

"Viola." replied Viola hesitantly.

"Well, welcome to the group Viola."

_**Hope you like it don't forget to favorite, follow and review. :) until next time,**_

_**The Name You Will Never Know**_

_**Vaulthunter**_


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry that we haven't updated me and Vaulthunter have had conflicting schedule so it has been hard for us to work on the new chapter so sorry guys we both hope to get the chapter up soon

thanks to

The Girl On Fire (Guest)

MissDarkBlu259

kickinitwithyou2

for favouriting following and reveiwing i hope that we can get you a new chapter soon


	4. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry this took so long but like i said last time have had Zero time to work together on this but here you go enjoy._

_thanks to:_

_Karashii for favouriting_

_chrojoh for following _

_Destinycrisp224 for following._

**Chapter 2  
><strong>**Stitch's POV**

I looked around at the group. It wasn't too big, but not too small either. Almost everyone carried guns. I watched Carl as he bounced Judith. I was surprised that they had a baby with them. The last group I was with had a baby… it didn't last long. Carl must have noticed my staring because he started walking towards me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded in reply.

"We should keep moving." grumbled Carl's dad. I didn't know his name yet but I've heard the others in the group call him Rick. Still can't be certain. I used a fake name when I was alone for a while. It was my brothers girlfriends name, Cecilia. It worked for a while but you'd be surprised how fast information travels in a world like this. Within hours of meeting a new group they'd figured out my real name and found out who my brother was. My brother wasn't exactly friendly back when he was alive. We had quite the reputation me and him, not an overly good one either. Everyone starts walking behind Rick. Carl starts to walk and nods his head in a gesture for me to follow him.

"Come on just stick with me and Judith," he told me kindly "I will introduce you to everyone if you want?" he asked and shifted Judith in his arms. "Who's the guy with a crossbow?" I asked. I've always wanted to use a crossbow, never got the chance.  
>"That's Daryl; you already know Carol, and my dad, Rick." He pointed to a couple. A girl with short brown hair and an Asian man. "That's Maggie and Glenn. Behind them are Rosetta, Tara and Abraham." He shifted Judith to his other arm in order to point on the other side of him. "That's Michonne." he pointed towards a woman with an empty sword scarab attached to her back. "Why does she have an empty scarab on her back it can't be very helpful, can it?" I asked as I studied the group in front on me. All of them carried guns and walked in silence. Carl shrugged in a response. Guess he didn't know, or didn't want to tell me.<p>

He went on to tell me about the siblings, Tyreese and Sasha, and Bob who is Sasha's boyfriend then there was Abraham and Eugene. Something was off about Eugene. It was the way he looked; he didn't look like he could carry his own weight in the apocalypse. He didn't carry a gun either, why?  
>My attention turned to my arm. Damn, the stitches must have torn, there's a lot of blood. I can't fix it yet, need to find a goddamn needle. I pulled at the loose threads of my hoodie. I pulled a lot of the treads out over time, all of them used to stitch up cuts. It was my brother who taught me how to do it. He said that if we ever got a cut too deep we'd either bleed to death or die of infection. Best to keep the wound closed and clean. He kept me alive in more ways than I could count. He taught me how to survive.<br>I zoned out on Carl and his babblings about the group. I zoned back when he bumped me with his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. "You went really pale and fidgety all of a sudden." I glanced down at my arm then up at him.  
>"I'm fine," I told him and continued to walk scanning the group. Carl had stopped talking and was just walking along side me, sometimes muttering things to Judith to keep her quiet. She seemed like a very good kid. She was quiet, which is a really good thing considering the circumstances.<p>

"How old is she?" I asked not looking at him, but staring straight ahead, studying the surrounding area.

"About a year now." replied Carl smiling at her.

"She's survived this long?"

"You sound surprised."

"In the last group I was in one of the woman had a baby girl…"

"What's her name?"

"We never named it.  
>It didn't survive long enough. We couldn't look after a baby in this environment. One day she just became too much of a burden. We left her on the side of the road and never looked back." I looked at Carl. He looked back at me shocked. No surprise there.<p>

"It's just a baby… how could you just-"

"-we had too. Survival of the fittest…" I quickened my pace so I could get away from him. That was enough storytelling for one day.

We walked for what seemed like hours until Daryl broke the silence.

"What the hell's that?" He said pointing to something that was peering through the trees. It was  
>white and whatever was on top of it seemed to reflect the sun's rays. It was a church steeple.<p>

"Ironically, it's a church." I said causing the group to look at me. Daryl looked at me confused.

"Ironically?" he asked.

"You said what the hell is that… it's a church." Daryl just shook his head. Rick spoke up after  
>that awkward waste of my talented humor.<p>

"Its gonna get dark soon." He looks back at us. "That church could be good shelter." Without any further instruction everyone starts walking towards the church. It's strange, a perfectly good form of shelter in the middle of the woods. There's gotta be a catch but to my surprise it appears empty.

As we walk towards the church a sickening stench hits me. A walker appears in front of Rick. It seems to be wearing priests clothing. Rick brings out _my _screwdriver and stabs it right in the eye. If he plans on keeping it I'm going to have to find another one and I highly doubt that I will find one in the church. Rick stood by the door. He opened it up a crack to check if there weren't any more walkers in the church, or any humans for that matter. Everyone raised their guns except for Carl and a few others. I would have done the same if I had my weapon. Nice one Rick, stealing a shiv from a little girl. Rick showed three fingers and slowly counted down. Once he finished counting the door slammed open and they filled the church with their weapons drawn. There mustn't have been anything there as they signaled to us that it was safe.

The church still looked stunning. I have never really gone to church as my family weren't overly religious. I walked slowly around the Stations of the Cross taking all of it in. My fingers ran across a table lined with silk. Everyone settled down their stuff and moved some of the pews to make room for a sleeping area.

Carol started coming my way. She had a bandage in her hand. Uh oh, I don't like where this is going.

"I noticed your arm was bleeding badly, I'm here to clean it up if you don't mind." she said calmly  
>reaching for my arm. I snatched it away before she got to it.<p>

"I'm fine! I don't need it cleaned." I tried to stop her from looking at my arm. She looks at my arm and I'm as good as dead. This got a few glances thrown around the group then back at me. Carol tried again but I pulled it back. Over my dead body, this is probably how this will end. Daryl noticed that Carol was having some trouble with trying to clean my wound. He put down his crossbow and made his way towards us. Oh god, please don't.

I could run if I really wanted to. I could run away right now and forget I ever knew this group. Then again I have no weapons or food and I'm starving my ass off.

"Look kid, we gotta make sure this cut of yours doesn't get infected." Daryl said.

"I said I'm fine" I snapped at him "I can take care of myself, and I have been for a long time give me the bandage and needle if you have one I will deal with it myself." I grabbed at the bandage I noticed that everyone had been staring me, I ignored them all.

Daryl got impatient and grabbed my arm.

"Look kid, I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing but-" he pushed up my sleeve...

_**And cliff hanger until next time guys favorite follow and review.**_

_**a message from Vaulthunter: **_"Even though this is a bit shorter than usual, the next chapter will be longer and hopefully a bit more fast paced."

**_There you do the first message from Vaulthunter._**

**_The Name You Will Never Know_**

**_Vaulthunter_**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Hey sorry that this chapter was later than planned its been busy but here you go guys enjoy.**_

_**thanks to**_

_**Alexa Twilight for favouriting and following**_

_**Fangirl44 for following**_

_**Ms RobinsonCrusoe17 for favouriting and following**_

_** 1331 for favouriting and following**_

_**DanielleBurkex3 following**_

_**And to anyone else that I haven't got here these are just the ones I have written down.**_

**Chapter Three**

**Carls POV**

"Look kid, I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing but-" he pushed up her sleeve and saw the big walker bite. He froze and his expression went cold, his grasp on Viola got harder.

"Shit!" He shouted pushing her onto the floor. Carol shouted his name in protest but when she saw the bite she went quiet and looked at her. Her eyes full of only pity for Viola.

"What is it Daryl?" Asked Dad. The entire group watched. Some had already noticed whatever it was and were gasping, their faces distorted with anger and confusion.

"The little shits bitten!" shouted Daryl maybe loud enough for the whole forest to hear.

"It's not what you all think!" Viola yelled with a frantic panic to her voice.

"Oh, what is it then!" shouted Dad standing over her. "It sure as hell looks like a walker bite to me!"

What Viola says next made the atmosphere colder.

"It's two weeks!" She shouted holding her arm out. "It's two weeks I swear!" she looked up at us with scared but determined eyes.

"Two weeks my ass, that thing looks fresh." stated Daryl.

"It hasn't healed as well as the other one." Viola whispered.

"Other one!?" asked Dad. Viola pulled back her collar revealing a scar on her neck. It looked like a walker bite, but it looked clean and healed. How can it heal? She should have turned by now… should've she?

"This one's at least four months now… I guess I've lost count."

"Bullshit! Everyone gets the fever a couple hours after they're bitten."

"Do you think I would lie about this shit," she challenged.

"That was a joke right? I think you'd do whatever it takes to save your own skin." said Dad.

"As if like I would want to turn into one of those things and bite someone and create more of them!" she yelled at everyone.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" I yelled. "Viola explain now, the rest of you shut up and let her explain tell us everything from the very start of the apocalypse to now."

Everyone quietens and listens to Viola.

**Violas POV**

Everyone quietens and stares at me. I can see the hate in their eyes. I look down for a split second and start my story.

"My parents died during the first week. My brother, Matt, and I had to kill them before they turned. After that Matt packed our stuff and we left. We lived in Georgia." I look up. Their faces changes expression when I told them I was from Georgia. I continued.

"After a couple of weeks my brother found his girlfriend, Cecilia. We survived well, until Cecilia got bit. Matt refused to kill her. So when she turned I did it. He got angry at me and never forgave me, still not sure if he ever did. After that Matt was… different. He killed innocents to get what he wanted. He stole from other groups. He gave us a bad name. One day when we were searching a mall for supplies we were attacked by a whole horde of walkers. I got bit in the process of escaping. Matt wasn't so lucky. The horde outnumbered him and tore him apart. I couldn't find any bullets because I lost them all escaping. So I had to wait… wait to turn… but I woke up. I didn't turn, not for four months, and by then I already started to think about the possibility that I was immune. I promised myself then that I would get to Washington and turn myself in. Help them find a cure. I got the bite on my arm a couple weeks ago. Cat and I were hiding from walkers when you showed up." I forgot that Cat's outside. God knows what the ruddy dogs up too. It was Rick that spoke first.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" He asked, slightly calmer than he was before. I shrugged.

"There's a shed out back. We could lock her up in there tonight. If she doesn't turn by tomorrow then we know she's telling the truth." Said Abraham.

"No! We've been walking with her for a few hours now. She should be showing signs of fever by now." protested Sasha.

"She stays in here tonight, I will keep watch." Carl said coming to stand beside me.

"What makes you think you will be the one watching her?" asked Rick.

"Cause I already believe her."

I gave Carl a small grateful smile. At least someone believed me and was standing up for me.

Sasha and Abraham continued to argue until Rick whistled loudly and got everyone's attention. All eyes were on Rick.

"I say we shut her in the shed tonight. If she ain't a walker by morning we know she's telling the truth."

Everyone went silent. Except Judith who started to scream.

**Daryl's POV**

We had the infected girls hands tied with old cloth and string. It was a safety precaution of sorts. Rick told us to do it. No one said anything but we all thought the same thing, was it necessary? Infected or not, what was a little girl going to do?

Abraham and I were escorting her to the shed. It wasn't too far, but it was still about a two minutes walk from the church. Two minutes to long for my liking.

The girl was silent. She dragged her feet along the ground, kicking stones.

I noticed she'd been staring at me. The look on her face made me feel uncomfortable. It was her way of telling me 'why did you tell them' and even worse 'I'm going to show you, you're wrong'.

"Don't give me that look." I shifted my crossbow. I tried to sound strong and threatening but I think I only sounded guilty. I guess I was.

The girl looked ahead again. Abraham smirked. Must have noticed how guilty I sounded, dammit.

Abraham walked ahead of us and opened the door to the shed.

"Nice and cosy." He laughed and pushed the girl using the butt of his gun.

I looked into the shed sadly, I hope this girls telling the truth. My imagination ran wild at the idea; the scientist who knew the cure and an immune girl, in the same place, this could end it all. There was a slight possibility that all this could end.

I felt Abraham's eyes bore into me, waiting for me to lock the door and follow him. From the look on her face, the girl was waiting for me to leave too. With one last glance at her, I slammed the door…_**  
><strong>_

**_Thanks hope you guys liked it, follow , favorite and review. see you guys next week :)_**


	6. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to everyone for the review favorites and follows I think this is the fastest Vaulthunter and I have ever written a chapter I'm quite proud of this one. Vaulthunter wanted me to pass on the message anyone see the similarities between this and the video game?_**

**Chapter 4 **

**Violas POV**

Daryl slammed the door, leaving me in darkness. Poor Cat, they tied his mouth shut with cloth and tied him to the fence outside the church.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. I looked around trying to see what I could use to my advantage if this all went south.

There was nothing on the bottom shelves but some rat droppings, gross. I wasn't tall enough to see the top shelf. Using all of my strength, and trying to be careful with my injured arm, I pushed a bucket to the bottom of the shelf and stood on it. Straining my neck to see what was on the top shelf.

A hammer! Thank god. I pulled it off the shelf and inspected it. It will do. What I needed was a needle or something to stop my bleeding.

I searched in a box in the corner of the room. There was a bunch of bloody rags and they smelled awful. Once I got to the bottom of the box I froze, and stared into the contents of it. It was a sewing kit. My luck might finally be changing.

With trembling hands I grabbed kit and searched it rapidly for a needle. There was a sharp prick of pain on my finger. Instead of exclaiming in shock I smiled. A needle! Finally…

There was some string in the kit too. Everything I needed, except for some sedatives.

Could I do it without any? I could try, but it might just get worse. What do I do? Close the wound now and risk infection or leave it, hoping that it doesn't get worse. Either way it could get infected, best close it now… unless…

I looked at the small window; I could easily fit through there. They must have some disinfectant in the church. All I have to do is sneak in and grab them, then come back and pretend that nothing happened.

The shelf creaked as I shifted my weight onto the one above it. Slowly and as quietly as I could I opened the latch on the window. They didn't think to check the locks in this place did they? As quietly as I could I worked my body through the small opening. The feel of the cold night air hit me suddenly and made me shiver.

I hit the ground with a thump that was probably louder than it had to be. I heard a gasp and the sound of someone picking up a shotgun. Shit, how could I be so stupid? Of course they would have a guard. I quickly hid behind the shed and waited for whoever it was to forget about looking for me.

The grass crunched under the shoes of whoever had heard me. I crossed my fingers, please be someone on my side, please please please…

Please?

**Carols POV**

The girl had escaped through the window. I knew she would try. I saw her peak out from behind the shed, as soon as we made eye contact she disappeared behind the corner again.

Grabbing my shotgun I made my way slowly towards her. I didn't intend to use it; I just wanted to have the upper hand.

The girl stared at the gun and then at me. I slung the gun onto my back and crouched down.

"What the hell are you doing out here? If they find you, you are dead!" I whispered angrily at her. She pulled up her sleeve.

"I-I just n-n-need disinfectant… for my wound." she stuttered. I looked at the wound, it looked bad. It needed medical attention, and soon.

I grabbed her good arm and dragged her to the front of the shed. I let go and unlocked the door.

"Get back in the shed. I'll see what I can find in the church." I held open the door. She held her bad arm and looked at me strangely before entering the shed without any further questions.

I locked the door and walked back to the church. The door creaked open. Everyone was eating dinner, which was some roast squirrel. Daryl smiled at me.

"Just in time for dinner." He smiled.

"I'm not hungry." I said quickly.

"How the infected?"

"I can't hear anything. She must be asleep."

"Or maybe she's turned." laughed Rick.

"I would have heard if she'd turned." I said. "I just came here to get some more ammo, this guns almost out."

"You don't need too much."

"I… just need it…" I stuttered and walked about of the room into the supply closet. What a horrible excuse. I searched the shelves for disinfectant.

"You ain't here for ammo are you?" I turned around to find Daryl resting on the doorway, his arms crossed. I shook my head. "What are you really here for then?" he asked.

"Disinfectant…" I whispered.

"Why? You aren't hurt are you?" he said worriedly and walked closer.

"No! Not for me…"

"The girl?" He asked angrily. I nodded.

"You joking Carol? The girls infected! We can't waste supplies on her!"

"I've been watching her for two hours… she's not even showing any signs of fever whatsoever… this is fucking real Daryl! She's telling the truth, and without the disinfectant she won't make it. You really want this opportunity to die?" We stood in silence.

"I'll go get you disinfectant." He turned and walked away. "Meet you back at the shed."

Daryl handed me the disinfectant.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

"Would I ask you for this if I wasn't." Which was a lie, I'm still not sure if she's lying or not. He nodded, satisfied with my answer and walked away.

"See you later." He mumbled.

I turned and opened the door to the shed. The girl looked up at me. Her eyes widened when she saw the bottle. She rose to her feet.

"You better be telling the truth, about everything." I said as I handed her the bottle. "You need any help with cleaning the wound?"

She shook her head.

"No, I should be fine." I start walking out of the shed. "Thank you, Carol." I hear her say as I close the door.

A few minutes later I heard a scream, it stopped as soon as it started. My instincts as a mother took over. I pushed the door open and stuck my head in, what I saw hit me hard.

**Violas POV**

I quickly moved to the table where I had already set up with the needle and thread.

I screwed open the lid of the bottle. I held my breath, this was going to sting. I slowly poured the liquid on my arm. I winced as it stung my arm. That was just the easy part. I looked over to the already threaded needle, now for the hard part.

I angled up the needle and got ready. I took a deep breath. This is never easy. I inserted the needle through my skin. I felt a shock of pain that was sent through the arm and body. I screamed, slamming my fist on the table, forgetting that I had to stay quiet.

I pushed the needle though slowly. Once I saw the head of the needle on the other side I pulled the rest of it through. Just a couple more stitches, then I'm done.

By the end of the process I had a few tears streaming down my face but I kept as quiet as I could.

I slid onto the floor, wiping the tears off my face with my good hand. I've done this many times before, it doesn't feel as painful as it was when I first did it.

I looked up as the door creaked open.

It was Carol! She looked in, concern written across her face. She gasped and came rushing to my side. It wasn't something I had seen or felt in a very long time, probably since I was with my brother.

"Jesus, I didn't think you were going to…" she stuttered as she noticed the needle. "How did-"

"I found a sewing kit in the corner of the room, all I needed was the disinfectant. Which you got for me…" I explained.

"You… you did this to yourself?"

I nodded slowly

She looked at me in shock and respect, she moved towards me and knelt before me.

"Don't let what Daryl said bother you, he was just being protective. Carl and myself believe you and we will help you, I promise."

"I don't need help." I said holding my arm closer. "Never had, never will."

"You should get some sleep, they will be here to check on you in the morning." Carol said as she gathered up her gun and slammed the door.

I don't need their pity. Or their help.

_**Thanks for reading Don't forget to review follow and favorite.**_

_**The Name You Will Never Know**_

_**Vaulthunter**_


	7. Christmas message (sorry not an update)

Hey guy I'm sorry to say this isn't a new chapter. Vaulthunter and I are both very busy with family events and don't have time to write at them moment, so we have decided that we will not be posting again until after the new year when we have more time.

But we can promised that the next new chapter we post will be long and hopefully very detailed and very good. We are going to work hard on it so that we can make it up to you.

The Name You Will Never Know

Vaulthunter


End file.
